A Hard Case Leads To Fun Days
by ravininblackboots
Summary: Kakashi is under a lot of stress at work and Iruka encounters some of his own problems. MC main pairing Kakashi and Iruka hints of Naruto and Sasuke. Sorry not good at summeries or titles.
1. Chapter 1

Iruka was sitting on the couch when he heard the door slam shut. He closed his book and turned around to see a very aggravated Kakashi taking of his shoes.

"…That damn woman and her stupid assignments." Iruka caught the end of his sentence and figured that he was talking about his boss. Kakashi worked hard at a law firm. Most of the week he didn't get home until Iruka was already getting into bed.

Iruka worked as a school teacher at a near by middle school and so he got home at a more reasonable hour. Once he got home he would grade the papers that he had received that day and make up the plans for the next day. After that he would start to cook dinner. He would usually put Kakashi's in the microwave and ate by himself.

"I can see that you and your boss are not on the best of terms. What did she do this time?" asked Iruka. Kakashi looked and Iruka and sighed.

"What the fuck do you think she did?! That woman is crazy!

Iruka looked away from Kakashi and sighed. He could never believe the way that he talked about his own boss. He knew that everyone said something sometime about there boss but the things Kakashi said where unbelievable. He looked back at Kakashi and waited for him to continue.

"She assigned me a case that I can't win. There is no way in hell that it is going to happen. The worst part is apparently this case belongs to her grandson's husband. She said that if I refused the case then that would mean my job. I don't even want to think about what she'll do if I lose the case. When I lose the case is what I should say." Kakashi had made his way to the couch and sat down with an irritated sigh.

Iruka looked at his lover and gentle sat down next him. "I have to go with you on this one. Tsunade has really gone to far this time. Firing you from your job for not accepting the case does seem rash." Iruka had started to rub gentle circles on the back of the hand he was holding." On the other hand I can also agree with her on this one." Iruka said looking down at the ground.

Kakashi looked up at Iruka with a bewildered expression. He could not believe that Iruka had said something like that. He thought that the man was on his side. He even said that Tsunade had gone too far in threatening to fire him. Now he said that he agreed with her. What the fuck was he thinking?

"I know what you are thinking and it's not like that at all. All I'm saying is that you are the best of the best. If she is asking you to take on this case then apparently she needs the best. You should be happy that she thinks so highly of you." Iruka said looking into Kakashi's grey and red eye. Gentle running his free hand over the scare that ran along his right red eye.

"You really think that I am the best Ruka?" Kakashi looked into his chocolate colored eyes and leaned into his touch. Just the feeling of his hand on his face made him forget about his boss, the case that he had to accept, and the fact that he may loose his job. The only thing that was important, the only thing that mattered was Iruka and the fact that he was there with him and telling him he was the best.

"Of course I do Kakashi! How could you think I didn't?" Iruka pulled his hand away and practically shouted. Kakashi quickly grabbed Iruka's hand that he pulled away from his face and pulled the man into his lap. Iruka put up little effort to try and get away. Once they where both settled Kakashi looked at Iruka.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you Kakashi. It's just that you always underestimate yourself. You're the best even Tsunade thinks so. You just refuse to believe that and it pisses me off." Iruka cuddled close to Kakashi and pressed himself against his chest.

"I know that Iruka it's just that I can't believe myself to be the best. Whenever I get my hopes up and something good happens it's always taken away. It's easier to be pessimistic. I learned that when I almost lost you. My whole world fell apart. When I got you back I was happy. You helped make me more optimistic. Hold habits die hard though."

Kakashi was holding Iruka tightly running his hand lovingly over his hair. He really hated thinking about the time he almost lost Iruka. It brought back really hard times for him. He also knew that Iruka didn't really like talking about it either. The only person that hated the past more then Kakashi would be Iruka.

Kakashi knew though that if the roles where reversed and Iruka was left alone that he would have made it through. Iruka didn't believe Kakashi but he knew that Iruka was much stronger then him when it came to loosing a person he loved. Kakashi was more attached then Iruka knew. Iruka was used having to say goodbye something that Kakashi was not happy about.

Kakashi was so used to being alone that when he met Iruka he didn't know what to do. Once he experienced love though he knew that he couldn't live without it. He couldn't stand to be alone again. If Iruka had died then he knew that he would have followed him shortly after.

Iruka had the exact opposite thoughts of Kakashi. He knew that Kakashi could survive without him. Kakashi was used to being alone. Something that Iruka wasn't happy about. What it came down to in the end was that Kakashi was the stronger of the two and that Iruka was more attached to Kakashi then the silver haired man realized. Just thinking about leaving Kakashi made him shiver and he pressed himself closer to Kakashi subconsciously. Kakashi tightened his arms around him too.

"Oh Kakashi don't talk about that. Its over and there's nothing that we can do about it. I'm here now and I'm not leaving. You are here and your not leaving so lets not talk about it ok," Iruka said with a sad tone of voice. Talking about this made him think of what loosing Kakashi would be like and he didn't want to think about that.

"Ok so back to my current problem. What am I going to do about this case? I cannot not take it because then I get fired. On the other hand if I take it what am I going to do if I lose it?"

"Don't think like Kashi. What did I just get through telling you? You are the best at what you do so don't keep telling yourself that you are going to lose. Think positive and believe that you can win."

"That doesn't help me. I know that I am the best and I do have faith in myself. I just can not not think about the possibility of me loosing. I don't want to get cocky. I have to take in account every possible outcome."

Kakashi had loosed his grip on Iruka just enough to make the dark haired man look up at him. Once again Kakashi was lost in Iruka's eyes. He could see how much this was bothering Iruka. Kakashi had a lot to deal with because of work. He was so caught up in this case that he forgot that it also affected Iruka.

Of course Kakashi knew that his work load had some effect on them but he never realized how much. Since he had been promoted he had been getting home later then normal. Most of the time Iruka was just getting into bed.

Kakashi decided that he didn't like the sight of that worry in his lover's eyes. He leaned down and gentle kissed Iruka on the lips. It wasn't a very passionate kiss but it showed how much Kakashi cared for Iruka. It showed that he was sorry for not being home more, for not spending as much time as they should together, it showed how important he was to him, how much he needed him. Lastly it showed how much he loved Iruka.

When Kakashi pulled away he was breathless as well as Iruka. Even though the kiss hadn't been passionate it held so much feeling. Iruka cuddled in close to Kakashi. Once again Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to warm you up something to eat before I go to bed?" Iruka asked in a hushed tone not wanting to ruin the mood.

"No I'm not that hungry. Let's just go to bed." Kakashi looked down at Iruka who only nodded his head in answer. Kakashi picked him up and started towards the bedroom. He gently placed Iruka on the bed and went to get the man a pair of night clothes. Once they where both changed they pulled the covers back and crawled into bed.

"Oyasumi Kashi. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well my tenshi." Kakashi pulled Iruka up against him and wrapped his arms around him. Thanking God once again that Iruka was in his life. Soon after they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka woke up in the morning to an empty bed. It was something that he was used to by now. With Kakashi having to be at work before the sun even rose it was inevitable that he would be alone when he woke up. He was hoping though that maybe after last night that he would have at least woke him up and said goodbye before he left. Iruka sighed and rolled over to look at Kakashi's side of the bed. What he found laying on Kakashi's pillow surprised him.

He unfolded the piece of paper that was on top of the pillow. After he read it he reread it. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Kakashi hadn't left something like this for Iruka in a long time. Iruka couldn't help but let a smile run across his face.

The note that Kakashi left was simple but very sweet. The note read, Dear Ruka as you can see I have already left for work. I'll try to finish up my work as soon as possible and try to get home as soon as I can. I love you. See you when I get home.

P.S I made you breakfast. I left it in the microwave. Love you.

Iruka put the note down and started to make the bed. He was happy that Kakashi realized that he missed him and that Kakashi's work affected Iruka just as much as it did Kakashi. After he made the bed he picked up the note and placed it on the dresser. He was hungry and decided to go see what Kakashi had made him.

Iruka walked into the kitchen and headed towards the microwave. He opened up the microwave and pulled out eggs and bacon with toast and jelly. It was a simple breakfast but it showed that he cared. Kakashi rarely cooked anymore. Every since they moved in together and Kakashi's work schedule increased Iruka took on the job of cooking. He really didn't mind cooking. He actually enjoyed it but having a meal cooked for you every once in a while was nice.

After finishing his breakfast he walked to the sink to wash his dish. He turned on the water and let it run over the soapy dish. When he was done washing it he put it on a towel and left it there to dry. After he finished with that he walked to the bathroom to turn on the water for his shower.

While the water was warming up he walked into the bathroom to get a change of clothes for the day. He walked to the doors that where on the wall across from the bed. Once again he read the note that Kakashi had left him and once again it made him smile. It was something so simple but it showed how much he cared about the dark haired man.

He walked back into the bathroom and got into the shower. He let the warm water cascade over his body wetting his hair and soothing his muscles. He poured the shampoo onto his hands and then washed his hair. He grabbed the bar of soup that he had in the shower and lathered his body. He then rinsed off and then grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Stepping out the shower he walked to the sink where his clothes were. After he got dressed and finished his daily routine he grabbed his book bag and started towards the door.

He started towards work. He had to get there a few minutes early then he normally did because he had to help set up a science experiment that his students were going to be doing today. He hated when they had labs in science. It took a lot of work to set up the labs and then a lot more to clean up a lab.

Iruka taught science. It was something that fascinated him. He only had a few classes though at the high school he worked at. He only taught juniors and seniors. They where the only ones who were able to understand the material that he taught. He had been working at this high school for a few years. He was going to have his second graduating class. That was something he looked forward to.

Before Iruka worked at the high school he was a middle school teacher. He taught the first grade. Iruka had loved his job at the middle school. He had loved working at the middle school and wished that he still could. Its not that he disliked teaching at the high school. It's just that he preferred the young children.

Iruka had decided to go back to college because he was tired of being home by himself. Kakashi was constantly at work. Iruka thought that if he went back to school and got more credentials that maybe he could get a better job or at least a raise. It turned out that him going back to school was a good thing.

Kakashi got a transfer from work and so they both moved. Kakashi had his job set up already but Iruka had to go and find another one. The nearest middle school was a few hours away from where they lived. The high school on the other hand was only a few blocks. That is how Iruka came to work at Konoha high school.

Iruka sighed as he opened the doors to the high school and started walking to his class. Iruka did like teaching science and he loved being around people. Its just he preferred little kids over the older juniors and seniors. He sighed again as he walked into the lab and was greeted with a surprise.

"Hey there, Iruka how have you been?" Iruka stood in the door way shocked to see one of the teachers from his old school.

"Wha- what are you doing here?", Iruka asked the man that was leaning against up against his desk.


End file.
